


The world after the blip.

by Flowergirl2201



Series: Outsider POV Marvel fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Natasha Romanov, Alive Tony Stark, Angst, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pietro Maximoff, Captain America Sam Wilson, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton isn’t married, Conspiracy Theories, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Homophobic Language, Human Vision (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Instagram, Internalized Homophobia, Journalism, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, News Media, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Racism, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Sweet Vision (Marvel), The Blip, The tabloids, Twitter, Vision (Marvel) Lives, YouTube, Youtube Comment - Freeform, multi media, outsider pov, post Endgame, post snap, reddit, tumbler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about the world post endgame. Most of them are social media fics.𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙾𝚗𝚎: 𝙰 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚞𝚋𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚞𝚙 𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Outsider POV Marvel fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673785
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. What you missed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.

**YouTube**

* * *

𝕎𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕄𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝔻𝕦𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔹𝕝𝕚𝕡 𝕒 𝕙𝕖𝕝𝕡𝕗𝕦𝕝 𝕘𝕦𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕤𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕡𝕖𝕕 𝕒𝕨𝕒𝕪.

* * *

🅽🅴🆆🆂 🅵🆁🅾︎🅼 🆃🅷🅴 🅿︎🅰︎🆂🆃 🅲🅾︎🆄🅿︎🅻🅴 🆈🅴🅰︎🆁🆂  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  


* * *

🄴🅇🄿🄻🄰🄽🄸🄽🄶 🄴🅅🄴🅁🅈🅃🄷🄸🄽🄶 _④.②Ⓜ︎_

* * *

_①②Ⓜ︎ 👍 ①⑤Ⓚ👎_

* * *

**  
Comments**

𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕪 𝕄:

𝘞𝘰𝘸, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰 𝘴ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘮𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴

𝕁𝕠𝕤𝕙 𝕄𝕒𝕩𝕨𝕖𝕝𝕝:

𝘐𝘮 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦.

𝔸𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝕄𝕚𝕝𝕥𝕠𝕟 

𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘰 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴, 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵.


	2. 𝙴𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚒𝚙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newspaper article that is explaining the blip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter

**𝙴𝚇𝙿𝙻𝙰𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙱𝙻𝙸𝙿, 𝙷𝙾𝚆 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝚆𝙷𝚈 𝙸𝚃 𝙷𝙰𝙿𝙿𝙴𝙽𝙳.**

**𝙱𝚢: 𝙹𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚂𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚗**

* * *

𝙾𝚗 𝙰𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚕 𝟸𝟽, 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟾 𝟻𝟶% 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍. 𝙾𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝙽𝚎𝚠 𝚈𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝙲𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙰𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚆𝚊𝚔𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊. 

𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍. 𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚎.

𝙰𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 “𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜“ 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚒𝚗 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝟻𝟶% 𝚘𝚏 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚂𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙰𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔. 

𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I hope you liked it but constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
